Klondike (Solitaire)
What is there to say? It's Solitaire... you've all played it before! I thought it was odd that I had only seen one Solitaire program made for Petit Computer, and it was made with the console instead of sprites. I thought it would be cool to have a nice, sharp graphical one, so here you go! I hope you enjoy it! If you enjoy Solitaire, why not try Spider Solitaire too? Instructions * Tap to move cards to the foundations (the four squares at the top) * Drag cards to move them between stacks, the pile, and the foundations. * Press A to move as many cards as possible into the foundation * Press START to start a new game * Press Y to switch between three card draw and one card draw (needs a restart). * Press left and right to change the card backs. There are 23 in total. * Press up and down to change the felt background. There are 6 in total. * Press X to save your settings (card back/one card draw) Screenshot Gallery K1.PNG|Maybe you're in the mood for some Legend of Zelda? K2.PNG|Or perhaps something more on the cute side, like Kirby! K3.PNG|Maybe you're in the mood for some old-school style. K4.PNG|Or maybe you're Discostew! K5.PNG|Are you a fan of Petit Farm? There are cards for that too! K6.PNG|I won! Changelog 1.2.2 * Replaced SPSET with SPCHR so that cards no longer show up momentarily at the top left. Hooray! 1.2.1 * Fixed the ugly text when fiddling with the card draw option (Thanks Morphtorok). 1.2 * Added 4 more novelty cards (including a Minecraft one) * Spruced up the top screen to match the bottom screen and added the time. * Fixed up some flashing card problems. For instance, the cards no longer flash when picking up a large stack of cards. The unturned cards underneath the stack no longer flash when picking up a large stack of cards. Almost nothing flashes anymore. * Fixed the bug which made a card disappear when tapped at a ridiculously fast rate (really, this bug was hard to invoke). Download There are two options for downloading. Both QR codes give you the same game; I'm just giving you the choice of either the easier to scan picture (the first image) or the picture with less QR codes (the second image). Again, both give you the same game. Special Download Do you want to edit the Klondike program, or perhaps make your own cards? Do you want to have access to all the resources of Klondike without worrying about packages and all that junk? Do you know how to use CHRED? Well, this is for you then: Klondike Depackaged. This gives you the same old Klondike game as above... but in pieces so that you can get at each sprite sheet and the program without worrying about "packages" and whatnot. There are also detailed instructions included which tell you exactly how to edit the sprites and the program (yes the program needs to be edited) to change or add cards. Please note that it is a little bit technical, so if you're not familiar with Petit Computer programming, I wouldn't suggest using this one. As said in the README, you can redistribute your altered version of Klondike however you like, as long as you give me credit for making the original game and assets. Category:Programs Category:Games Category:Strategy